


Ещё одно утро в Арктике...

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arctic, Caffeine Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Он спал беспробудным сном человека, который сорок пять лет не спал, и как бы Лютер ни шлёпал его по щекам, просыпаться не планировал.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ещё одно утро в Арктике...

**Author's Note:**

> туту тутун туун тутууун

— Как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что перед миссией в Арктику стоит посмотреть «Нечто»?

Лютер в тёплой парке и огромной шапке казался ещё больше, чем и так был. Пятый, в свою очередь, казался еще меньше: из-под пуховика торчали тонкие ножки, из капюшона был виден только покрасневший кончик носа.

— Почему бы и нет? Помнишь, как мы в детстве по выходным собирались у тебя в комнате по ночам и смотрели ужастики, пока папа спит?  
— И ты решил освежить это чувство перед миссией в заснеженную пустыню?  
— Нет, я решил, что миссия в заснеженную пустыню отличный повод посмотреть что-нибудь про полярников.  
— Да, как раз тогда, когда мы едем туда, где полярники перестали выходить на связь. А в сочетании с предположением, что они перебили друг друга, «Нечто» вообще ни разу ни жутко смотрится.  
— Вот именно! — Пятый звучал до отвратительного довольно и явно улыбался в свой безразмерный снуд. — Бодрит, не правда ли.  
— Эм, — Лютер повернулся к Пятому всем телом. — Нет.  
— Скажи еще, что ты не посмотрел «Тёмную сторону Луны» перед отлётом на, собственно, тёмную сторону Луны.  
— Нет! — Лютер даже притормозил.

Пятый, кажется, рассмеялся. Расслышать, что за звук он издал на самом деле не представлялось возможным из-за скрипа снега, шуршания курток и капюшона на голове.

Теперь, когда миру не грозило уничтожение, они могли снова работать как команда. Спасать город, страну, мир, миры. Ездить в мировые турне, помогая нуждающимся направо и налево. Не раздавая деньги, правда, но перехватывая за руку преступников разного формата — от обычных грабителей, до Очень-Хочется-Быть-Супер злодеев.

Просьба о помощи из России пришла позавчера. Лютер и Пятый отправились вместе, потому что они оба знали, что такое жить в изоляции, в неудобной одежде и неблагоприятных условиях. Они долетели до Москвы на самолете, потом так же добрались до Мурманска, немного проехались на поезде, полетали на вертолёте, и теперь шли пешком остаток пути.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так переживаешь, Лютер. Очевидно, что мы не встретим там Нечто, потому что в досье ясно написано: нашли мамонта, в мамонте были спящие пчёлы. Какие-нибудь гигантские доисторические пчёлы.  
— Пчёлы больно жалят. У доисторических может быть ядовитый… яд.  
— Не доёбывайся до пчёл, и они тебя не ужалят, недоумок.  
— Доисторические пчёлы могут быть агрессивными.  
— Не доёбывайся до пчёл, Лютер, — повторил Пятый и попытался прибавить шаг.

Снега становилась всё больше, и идти ему было сложнее с каждой минутой. В конце концов, Лютеру не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как схватить брата за капюшон, посадить себе на плечо и идти так дальше. Гордо, как ледокол.

Чем ближе они были к базе полярников, тем больше следов бойни было. Присыпанные снегом трупы, распахнутые настежь двери. Половина мебели сгорела, ещё часть была сломана.

Пчёл нигде не было.

— Так, — Лютер внёс Пятого в домик, поставил на пол и попытался закрыть дверь. Снег очень мешал, но Лютер был чертовски сильным. — Проверь журнал наблюдений, а я пойду в лабораторию…

Он осёкся, глядя на Пятого. Тот отряхнул ботинки от снега, снял капюшон и пошел прямо к переносной газовой плите.

— Пятый, ты что…  
— Ни слова, — зыркнул на него Пятый. — Лучше иди проверь, что с отоплением.

Под осуждающим взглядом Лютера старший младший брат достал из рюкзака пачку прессованного кофе и турку, потом собрал немного снега в чайник — прокипятить перед использованием, и сел ждать. Кончики ушей у него стремительно розовели, но Пятого, похоже, лютый мороз не беспокоил.

— Отопление, Лютер! — нетерпеливо повторил Пятый. Лютер только тяжело вздохнул и понуро побрёл проверять, что нужно сделать, чтобы было теплее.

До лаборатории они добрались только когда Пятый сварил себе чашку кофе, а Лютер смог разобраться с печкой. Теперь Пятый стоял возле туши мамонта, успевшей заново изрядно подмёрзнуть, и потягивал кофе. Под инеем, впрочем, было видно, что мамонта тоже успели поджарить.

— Я не думаю, что пчёлы выжили.  
— Выжили же раньше.  
— Ну, сам посуди, — Пятый потыкал тушу пальцем. — На базе всё обгоревшее, у мёртвых снаружи огнемёты. Гнёзд не видно.  
— И? — Лютер скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ну, разве что пчёлы снова спрятались в мёртвых, но это легко решается.  
— И как же?  
— Устроить большой костер, — Пятый расплылся в улыбке: — Вытащи эту тушу и любую другую тушу, которую найдешь, на улицу. На случай, если эта теория верна.  
— Так? И что потом?  
— Разведём большой костер, а сами спрячемся здесь. Бум! Академия Амбрелла снова победила зло, все спасены, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Лютер потоптался на месте, рассматривая спокойно потягивающего кофе Пятого, качнул головой и, всё-таки, послушался.

Вечером они развели костер. Пятый стоял у окна, снова с кружкой кофе, и смотрел на всполохи огня.

— Задержимся тут на недельку, — сказал он и обернулся на Лютера. — Посмотрим, не спрятались ли пчёлы ещё где-то.

Лютер снова не стал спорить.

На второе утро Лютер починил радио, и теперь через белый шум и треск можно было расслышать новости, музыку и утреннюю зарядку. Последнее Лютер делал погромче и повторял всё, что говорили делать. Важно было согреться прямо с утра, а ещё сохранять подвижность.

Пятый делал зарядку тоже. В своём стиле.

— Встали, потянулись, раз-два, — говорило радио. Лютер тянулся вверх, и касался руками потолка, а Пятый тянулся за пачкой кофе на верхней полке. — Повернулись, раз-два. — Лютер разворачивался, едва не снося остатки целой мебели, а Пятый крутился на пятках, чтобы направиться к турке. — Нагрузка на руки! Раз-два, — Лютер поднимал по ведру со снегом в каждой руке, а Пятый наливал воду из чайника в турку.

Кофе он вообще пил много. Лютер и так знал, что у брата кофе вместо крови, но никогда не представлял, что Пятый действительно пьёт кофе вместо воды, еды и перекусов.

— Тебе бы что-нибудь сделать со своей зависимостью, — заметил одним вечером Лютер.  
— Лютер, занимайся своими делами, — едко заметил Пятый и шумно прихлебнул кофе.

Прошло три долгих и скучных дня. В середине дня Лютер иногда вытаскивал на улицу непонятно откуда взявшийся раскладной лежак и растягивался на нём, закинув руки за голову. Так он делал на Луне, и так делал сейчас. Будто вокруг не бескрайняя безжизненная и холодная пустота, а пляж во Флориде.

На четвёртый день пачка прессованного кофе подошла к концу. Пятый заглянул в неё, будто от его взгляда кофе появится, и раздражённо поставил пачку на место.

— Это было глупо.  
— Что, подсаживаться на кофе?  
— Нет. Взять только одну пачку, громила, — буркнул старший младший брат, и исчез, только чтобы тут же появиться на лежаке.  
— Ну блин, а мне чем весь день заниматься? — разочарованно вздохнул Лютер и заварил себе чай.

Пятый не слез с лежака и к обеду. Лютер, закончив разогревать томатный суп из банки, постучал в окошко, но брат никак не отреагировал.

Лютер постучал ещё раз, и когда Пятый снова не пошевелился, выбежал на улицу без куртки и шапки, схватил брата за капюшон и потянул внутрь, в тепло. Не хватало ещё выяснить, что Пятый уснул на морозе и умер. Его не убили несколько Апокалипсисов и сорок пять лет жизни в руинах, он же не мог помереть так просто?

В помещении, правда, выяснилось, что Пятый уснул, как Лютер и опасался, но не умер, как бы Лютер ни надеялся. Он спал беспробудным сном человека, который сорок пять лет не спал, и как бы Лютер ни шлёпал его по щекам, просыпаться не планировал.

— Не паниковать, он просто спит. Почему он так крепко спит?

Лютер ходил из угла в угол, пока не заметил у плиты пустую пачку из-под кофе. Идея была странная и глуповатая. Наверное. Но отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, а если Пятый оставшиеся четыре дня будет просто спать, это точно ничем хорошим не закончится.  
Лютер схватил пачку из-под кофе и сунул её Пятому под нос. Рука в красной варежке поднялась, Пятый отнял у него упаковку и прижал её к лицу как дыхательную маску. Несколько раз судорожно вдохнул и распахнул глаза.

— Ты не умер. Прекрасно, — Лютер отпрянул. Пятый продолжил шумно дышать в пакет. — Обед. Обед готов. Ты просидел несколько часов на морозе, тебе нужно поесть горячего.

Пятый сделал еще несколько шумных вздохов. Потом отнял несчастную упаковку от лица и пробормотал:  
— Мне _это_ было нужно.

Лютер неуверенно улыбнулся. В конце концов, им тут ещё три дня торчать, а весь свой кофе Пятый только что вынюхал без остатка.

Вечером Пятый уснул часов в девять вечера, хотя все предыдущие дни шарился по базе в поисках то ли пчелиного улья, то ли откровенно бездельничая часов до двух ночи.  
Утром он, конечно же, не проснулся ни от звона будильника, ни от выкрученного на максимум радио. Лютер даже попытался поднять его сам, и Пятый постоял рядом с ним секунд десять, а потом снова начал заваливаться набок. Лютеру пришлось его придержать.

— Нет, нет, стой ровно, а то я тебе за шиворот снега натолкаю.  
— Только попробуй, обезьянка, я тебе глаз на жопу натяну, — сонно пробормотал Пятый, пытаясь продолжить падение на пол.  
— Ужасная угроза, когда ты даже стоять ровно не можешь, — покивал Лютер. 

Но за снегом и правда не пошёл, не столько из страха получить от старшего младшего брата тумаков, сколько приняв волевое решение дать Пятому выспаться.

Может, если он проспит больше тридцати часов, он проснётся бодрым и полным сил.

Но не тут-то было. На шестой день их заключения Пятый продолжил сладко спать, кутаясь в два спальника сразу. Лютер недовольно поджал губы и пошёл рыться в запасах полярников: мало ли что ещё тут найдется. И нашлось: не вскрытая банка Нескафе Классик. Нести её сразу к Пятому Лютер не решился. Перед глазами очень живо встал образ брата, который возмущенно кричит:  
— Ты меня отравил, полудурок!

С другой стороны, это было лучше, чем когда он спал как бурые медведи зимой. Особенно учитывая, что медведи имели привычку сосать лапу, чтобы не помереть от голода во время спячки, а Пятый такими способностями к сохранению массы не обладал.

С тяжёлым сердцем Лютер вскипятил воду и заварил Пятому кофе. Подошёл поближе к его койке, поднес кружку к лицу Пятого и начал старательно дуть, чтобы аромат его разбудил.

— Мммм, Долорес, это ты? Ты пришла спасти меня от кофейного голодания? — Пятый, всё ещё не разлепляя глаз, потянулся за кружкой. Лютер перехватил его за руку и с улыбкой сказал:  
— Если ты откроешь глаза и сядешь, то я разрешу тебе меня называть хоть Долорес, хоть Губкой Бобом.

Пятый с заметным трудом приоткрыл глаза и с таким же трудом заставил себя сесть. Будто бы его тело весило тонну, и он сам его удержать не мог.

— Ты где взял кофе? — он снова потянулся за кружкой.  
— Я нашел банку растворимого. Наверное, просроченного.  
— Иу, — Пятый скривился и убрал руки.  
— Но мне нужно, чтобы оставшиеся два дня ты был в сознании, поэтому ты или добровольно это выпьешь, или я в тебя это волью.  
— Ты мне что, угрожаешь? — просипел Пятый.  
— Это забота, — Лютер положил ему руку на плечо и ненавязчиво сжал. — Кстати, пчёлы так и не объявились.

Пятый снова изобразил отвращение, но всё же взял у Лютера кружку. Принюхался, обреченно вздохнул, а потом сделал глоток. Зашипел сквозь зубы, поморщился так, словно съел лимон, и выпил всё растворимое пойло за два глотка.

Его даже передёрнуло, но в глазах явно появилось больше понимания происходящего.

— Отвратительно, — он посмотрел на Лютера, и в голосе его не слышалось ни злобы, ни иронии. — Я очень ценю твою заботу.  
— Прекрасно. Потому что эта банка — весь кофе, который тебе светит, пока мы не окажемся в самолёте до Москвы.

Пятый сделал глубокий вдох. И широко улыбнулся.

Его стойкости можно было только позавидовать.

Благодаря Нескафе и способности Лютера экономить, Пятый и правда продержался до самолёта в Москву. И даже не сильно исходил ядом, что ему приходится пить растворимый кофе: прямо как Клаус, который в случае нехватки нормальных наркотиков мог напиться сиропа от кашля.

В самолёте Пятый первым делом заказал себе чёрный кофе, снял со стакана крышечку и долго и с упоением нюхал свой кофейный напиток.

— Так вот, — наконец решился Лютер. — Может быть мы всё-таки поговорим о твоей кофеиновой зависимости? Для твоего возраста это вредно…  
— Спросишь меня об этом еще раз, и я тебе этот кофе на штаны вылью, — прошипел Пятый, глядя на него исподлобья.

И как бы странно это ни было, Лютер не почувствовал в этом настоящей угрозы.


End file.
